If It Isn't Love
by M0N
Summary: Toh, pada realita yang paling memuakkan sekalipun, dia selalu kau tempatkan di atas segalanya. Dan jika ini bukan cinta, maka tidak akan ada seorang pun yang tahu menyebutnya sebagai apa. Jadi akui sajalah, dengan begitu akan jadi lebih mudah. [12 cerita pendek headcanon] Mind to read and review?


Disclaimer: K-Project sah milik GoRa and GoHands.

Genre: _Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Comedy._

Main Chara: Fushimi Saruhiko, Yata Misaki.

Warnings: _DLDR. Headcanon,_ modifikasi, dan seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam fanfic yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Summary: _It's love, admit it!_

* * *

 ** _If It Isn't Love_**

Fushimi Saruhiko bukanlah makhluk yang sengaja Tuhan ciptakan untuk membenci, ia cuma bocah dengan dunia yang sangat membosankan. Barangkali kriteria semacam tinggal di rumah megah, kehidupan serba berkecukupan, otak cerdas, wajah tampan, serta bentuk tubuh yang bagus merupakan contoh hidup yang ideal, hanya saja tidak untuknya. Akan tetapi, belum pernah ada dalam pikiran anak ini untuk bunuh diri, karena sisi optimis masih tersimpan aman. Mungkin kelak, entah kapan, seseorang akan hadir menemaninya, dan apapun yang serba kelam menjadi lebih baik.

Titik jenuh untuk menanti tak terhindari, sebab sosok yang dia tunggu tidak kunjung hadir, malah aspek-aspek kehidupan yang dimilikinya semakin suram saja. Saruhiko tak peduli terhadap apapun lagi, mau itu orang tuanya yang datang dan pergi sesuka hati, seluruh barang-barang mewah di rumahnya habis dicuri, _mansion_ keluarganya musnah dilahap api, atau bakalan mati hari ini.

Menjadi pemuda yang tertutup dan menjauhi interaksi sosial bukanlah cita-citanya, Saruhiko cuma tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk memulai sebuah hubungan yang kondusif. Akhirnya ia terbiasa untuk mengabaikan, dan lambat-laun tertancap lekat dalam otaknya, bahwa memang inilah yang terbaik. Manusia itu makhluk egois yang hanya peduli pada kehidupan mereka sendiri, maka tidaklah jahat dengan bersikap arogan.

Namun, momen terbaik dalam hidup seseorang, yaitu ketika semua berjalan luar biasa tanpa adanya persiapan. Saruhiko Fushimi tadinya berpikir kala itu akan sama seperti kebanyakan hari yang ia lalui, dengan sedikit kemalangan ekstra karena uang sakunya diambil paksa. Sampai ketika didengarnya suara asing berkata, "kembalikan dompetnya!" dalam diam yang disengaja, sesaat indera visualnya membulat sempurna.

Yata Misaki, nama yang terlalu feminim untuk anak lelaki dengan gaya _bossy_.

Demikianlah awal mula dari segalanya, di mana perlahan-lahan Saruhiko meruntuhkan tembok tinggi yang menghalangi orang lain untuk mendekat, menghancurkan secara perlahan rasa takut pada ketidakpercayaan. Pasalnya, sekuat apapun dia hendak menampik, satu sisi lain dirinya masih sabar menunggu kehadiran orang yang akan memberikan berbagai warna di dunia hitam-putihnya.

Ini seperti ia telah menggembok rapat pintu hatinya, dan kunci untuk membukanya pun terlanjur hilang entah ke mana. Maka yang Misaki lakukan adalah mendobraknya dengan sekuat tenaga, hingga Saruhiko tidak bisa menutupnya kembali. Akan tetapi, tak mengapa, karena inilah yang sudah lama dinantikannya.

Seseorang datang untuk menyelamatkannya di ambang keputusasaan, tanpa diminta.

 _Dan jika –_

* * *

o

O

o

Misaki selalu menjadi alasannya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang merepotkan, Saruhiko akui itu – meski sampai mati ia takkan mau bilang. Mula-mula hanya menunjukan kehebatannya dalam bermain _game_ sebagai sarana balas dendam di bilik toilet sekolah, membuat _chat-mail_ rahasia, berlari tunggang-langgang saat ayahnya, Fushimi Niki, mengancam akan menyakiti teman semata wayangnya.

Dia juga tidak punya rasionalisasi tepat untuk menolak ajakan tinggal bersama, melupakan segala kehidupan mewah, belajar untuk menghemat uang, tetapi semua itu menyenangkan. Pintu rumah yang dahulu tak pernah dikunci karena Saruhiko enggan khawatir kehilangan apapun, sedangkan di apartemen mungil mereka, ia memiliki berbagai alasan untuk menjaga sesuatu – melindungi dunia kecilnya.

Spontan ia dihampiri perasaan ganjil yang menyerang, ketika mendengar pemuda itu berlisan, "kau hebat!" yang ditemani mata berbinar-binar. Saruhiko bukan tipe yang suka mencari perhatian, tapi pujian dari Misaki membuatnya gagal menahan diri untuk tidak merasa bangga. Rasa bahagia sifatnya candu, oleh sebab itu dia ketagihan untuk terus menemukan cara agar si _chibi_ yang bersangkutan tak memalingkan atensi darinya.

Bergumam sembarang, "ck, ini hal yang mudah, kok." Tanggapan yang diberikannya seringkali tidak sebanding dengan ucapan takjub Misaki yang bertubi-tubi, tapi realita yang ada, dalam gerutuan _random_ dia sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan senyuman senang. Untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama, Saruhiko mengerti bagaimana rasanya membutuhkan dan dibutuhkan.

Sempat merasa bodoh, karena setiap mendapati raut kecewa anak lelaki cebol tersebut, ia seakan terhipnotis untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk menyenangkan hati pemuda itu – tolong jangan ingatkan kasus kotatsu butut, serta serangkaian kekonyolan lain. Namun mendadak terkekeh pelan begitu menyadari satu hal, lalu mengatakan kalimat ini ke dirinya sendiri, "aah, mungkin karena dia Misaki. Yaa, cuma Misaki."

Begitulah, seorang Fushimi Saruhiko ujung-ujungnya pasrah. Dia mampu mengabaikan siapa saja, tidak peduli pada urusan orang-orang di seluruh jagad raya ini, tetap acuh tak acuh meski planet Bumi diinvasi alien, ia masih _stay calm_ walau badai tsunami datang menghantam, dan tak merasa bertanggungjawab terhadap apapun. Kecuali... apabila kau adalah Yata Misaki.

 _Dan jika ini –_

* * *

o

O

o

Saruhiko tidak mencintai Yata Misaki.

Bagi seseorang yang tak peduli pada dunia dan seisinya, menginginkan kekuatan adalah hal yang teramat tabu. Akan tetapi, seperti yang telah diketahui, Saruhiko tidak pernah menemukan dirinya bertentangan dengan kehendak Misaki – sejauh mereka mulai mengenal dekat satu sama lain. Toh, yang membuatnya sulit menolak ialah, saat sahabat semata wayangnya itu berucap dengan rona serius, "waktu itu aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolongmu, selain memohon pada monster merah."

"Yaa," merupakan jawaban singkatnya ketika Misaki mengajak untuk bergabung dengan HOMRA, tanpa bantahan, tak ada pula kritikan dalam masalah pengambilan keputusan – sesuatu yang sebenarnya sangat jarang ia lakukan. Saruhiko selalu berpikir, selama pemuda _chestnut_ itu berada di sampingnya, kiamat pun bukan masalah yang perlu dibesar-besarkan.

Maka di sanalah keduanya berada, pada sebuah bar yang menjadi pusat kekuasaan klan HOMRA. Mikoto Suoh, sang raja merah, dengan tangan kiri-kanan berapi meminta Misaki dan Saruhiko untuk menggenggamnya. Kurang dari sepuluh detik pasca bersentuhan, sekelebat cahaya terang melingkupi, dan sesaat setelah sirna, berbarengan dengan itu sebuah tato muncul di masing-masing dada kiri mereka.

Kala itu dia tersenyum puas, bangga pada _insignia_ yang serupa dengan Misaki. Keduanya sudah punya bukti sah sebagai _partner_ yang takkan terpisahkan oleh siapa saja atau apapun. Mereka pulang ke rumah, dan di sepanjang jalan jari-jemari mereka tertaut erat – entah siapa yang memulai. Si pendek berkata, "ini lambang kebanggaan kita." Saruhiko tidak tahu respons apa yang tepat untuk diberikan, oleh sebab demikian cuma mengulas satu senyuman.

Hingga tiba di apartemen mereka, memposisikan diri di hadapan meja kotatsu untuk menghangatkan diri. "Aku benar-benar bahagia bisa selalu bersama denganmu," Misaki berlisan kasual, tapi bagi Saruhiko kalimat tersebut merupakan pemicu berbahaya. Di luar kesadarannya, ia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan guna menggapai wajah laki-laki yang duduk di seberang.

Saruhiko tidak mencintai Misaki, itulah yang diakuinya.

Ciuman yang ia daratkan ke bibir itu dianggapnya sebagai bukti keakraban mereka belaka.

Misaki bertanya, disertai pipi yang bersemburat merah padam, "ke-kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mencobanya. Lagipula, kita _partner_ sejati, kan?" Saruhiko tipikal yang jago menutupi perasaan sendiri, dan anak lelaki di hadapannya itu hanya mengangguk setuju – dasar perjaka, lugu sekali. Yaa, untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama, dia bersyukur Misaki cuma seorang pemuda bodoh dengan jalan berpikir yang simpel.

 _Dan jika ini bukan–_

* * *

o

O

o

Ada dua hal untuk selalu berada dalam benak seseorang.

Pertama, kau harus menjadi yang paling dicintainya.

Kedua, dia sangat membencimu.

Katakanlah tolol, tapi ini yang menyebabkan Saruhiko berusaha menjadi sosok yang teramat dibenci Misaki. Tak apa, bila tidak dapat lagi menjadi sosok yang dianggap paling penting, maka izinkan ia berusaha agar tak tersingkir dari pikiran sahabatnya dengan cara yang sedemikian masokis – _well_ , saat itu dia hanyalah remaja yang dipenuhi amarah dan kecerobohan.

Saruhiko bukanlah jenis lelaki yang akan membiarkan dirinya disakiti oleh siapapun, tetapi perhatikan dirinya sekarang, menyalakan api dari ujung jemari, lalu tidak terbesit keraguan sama sekali tatkala melukai _insignia_ HOMRA yang berada di dadanya. Alih-alih dikuasai rasa perih, ia malah tersenyum puas ketika melihat wajah terkejut pemuda pendek yang berdiri tegap di depannya.

Sembari bertutur tanpa ironi, "kebanggaanmu sudah hilang, Misaki."

Dia betul-betul menikmati perkataan Misaki yang mengaku akan membunuhnya, mendapati netra _hazel_ yang sedemikian dipenuhi kemarahan membuatnya makin bergairah. Terserahlah jika harus dianggap sebagai pengkhianat hina, peduli setan dengan apa yang dipikirkan orang lain tentangnya. Saruhiko hanya memikirkan cara itu agar pemuda _chestnut_ yang dimaksud selalu melihat ke arahnya, bukan raja merah, atau siapa saja di HOMRA.

Sebab tak ada seorang pun yang bisa melakukan berbagai hal bodoh untuk lelaki dengan helaian rambut cokelat-kemerahan tersebut, apalagi sampai membakar kulit sendiri untuknya. Cuma dia seorang, dan seharusnya si idiot itu menyadari hal ini dari jauh-jauh hari. Sungguh, momen itu betul-betul di luar prediksinya. Dulu ia mengira segalanya akan baik-baik saja, dengan orientasi hidup Misaki yang hanya berpusat pada Saruhiko.

Tidak ada yang bersifat kekal abadi, Saruhiko Fushimi akhir secara pasti memahami konsep ini.

Namun, tatkala Misaki berjalan menjauhinya, bersamaan langkah yang meninggalkan itu kenangan indah mereka datang mengusik isi kepalanya, menyadarkan pula kalau sosok yang selalu menemaninya sekarang tak lebih dari orang lain seperti kebanyakan manusia di dunia ini. Pada kebisuan yang panjang, dengan balutan ekspresi angkuh yang dilingkupi kebohongan, Saruhiko menjerit kesakitan.

Dalam mimpinya yang bebas dari kemunafikan, ia menemukan dirinya beberapa kali melihat adegan menyakitkan tersebut. Kontras dengan dia yang sebagai aktor di sana, Saruhiko yang ini bersimpuh, menutupi kedua telinganya rapat-rapat, memejamkan netra kuat-kuat, seolah berupaya menyelamatkan diri dari permainan paling mengerikan yang mampu diciptakan oleh khayalan. Terus-menerus menyebutkan nama yang sama, "Mi-Misaki."

Berharap orang yang dimaksud akan segera datang, lari dengan terburu-buru guna menolongnya dari perasaan yang lebih buruk daripada kematian. Sayang, asa tinggal keinginan, Saruhiko terjaga dari mimpi yang berhasil menyiksa. Ia masih seorang diri, tanpa Misaki di sini. Keheningan mendominasi, bunga tidur merupakan bagian dari kehampaan belaka. Takkan ada apa-apa, pasalnya ketika terbangun, segalanya akan lenyap dengan cuma menyisakan rasa yang berkecamuk – maupun sulit buat didefinisikan.

 _Dan jika ini bukan cinta–_

* * *

o

O

o

Ia akan bisa menjalani hari-harinya tanpa Misaki, dia pasti dapat mengatasi segala masalahnya seorang diri. Toh, lebih dari setengah umurnya telah dia habiskan hidup sendirian, yang Saruhiko butuhkan cuma membentuk kebiasaan baru. Kendati fakta yang didapatinya takkan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, memang.

Bangun tidur dengan menggerutui alarm yang dia pikir bukan dari ponselnya, lalu memeriksa ranjang di kasur bawah untuk menemukan kekosongan di sana – yang ancap diikuti dengan terjun bebas dari atas. Saat melawan musuh, ia masih merasa perlu memberikan koordinasi serangan, padahal yang bertarung hanya dirinya sendiri. Mengubah gaya rambut menjadi lebih acak-acakan, sebab dahulu Misaki sangat menyukai tatanan rapi helaian surai di kepalanya.

Pernah beberapa kali ia benar-benar konyol, mengarahkan sendok yang terisi sayuran ke arah seberang mejanya, dan miris, Saruhiko tidak menemukan sosok yang dengan sigap membuka mulut di situ. Ada juga momen ketika berendam di pemandian air panas, alam bawah sadarnya bekerja lebih dulu untuk melontarkan kalimat, "Misaki, kau sedang apa? Cepat ke sini!" untung lelaki muda ini selalu memutuskan untuk makan dan mandi seorang diri, atau dia akan terlihat seperti penderita gangguan mental di mata _blue-clansman_ yang lain.

Akan tetapi yang lebih buruk, pemuda berkacamata itu mencoba menjauhi dan sengaja makin menutupi diri dari seluruh rekan kerjanya di _Scapter-Four_. Ia tak ingin lagi ada seseorang yang datang ke kehidupannya, menjadi sosok yang teramat penting, lantas tersakiti karenanya. Saruhiko bukan manusia idiot yang ikhlas terjatuh pada kesalahan berulang, tidak.

Ah, andai saja dia berani lebih jujur, melupakan sosok yang selalu bersamanya itu bukanlah rasionalisasi tunggal. Sebab mau bagaimanapun juga, posisi Misaki takkan terganti, tidak peduli seberapa banyak waktu yang sudah ia jalani sendiri, atau kehadiran orang-orang baru di sekitarnya. Saruhiko cuma tak mau mengakuinya, bahwa seiring kuat tekadnya untuk membuang memori soal mereka, semakin dia tersiksa.

Menuju tanggal dua puluh di bulan Juli.

Izinkan kali ini saja sisi melankolis Fushimi Saruhiko mendominasi, berbaring di tempat tidurnya, berusaha menahan kantuk untuk sengaja menunggu pergantian hari. Begitu ponselnya memberikan notifikasi perubahan tanggal, seraya tersenyum pedih ia bertutur pelan, "selamat ulang tahun, Misaki." Setelah itu, seluruh pandangannya menggelap. Dia terlelap.

 _Dan jika ini bukan cinta, maka–_

* * *

o

O

o

Ada alasan tertentu kenapa saat mengetahui kebenaran atas kematian Totsuka Tatara, ia benar-benar merasakan kesedihan. Pemuda tersebut memang menyebalkan karena kepedulian yang dimilikinya, tapi itu pula yang membuat Saruhiko merasa berhutang budi – walau malaikat pencabut nyawa mengancam, dia takkan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Semua berawal dari Saruhiko yang dalam perjalanan pulang seusai penyelesaikan sebuah misi, dan tidak sengaja bertemu Totsuka yang berkeliaran sendiri, mendatangi berbagai tempat yang sebelumnya ia kunjungi. Tadinya berniat memutar arah jalan, tapi lelaki berambut cokelat terang itu ternyata menyadari kedatangannya sebelum dia sempat memutar haluan.

"Ah, anggap saja Fushimi- _kun_ sedang mengawasiku agar tidak melakukan tindakan bermasalah," ujarnya santai, pasca menerima penolakan dari Saruhiko untuk menemani mencari barang yang hilang. Sesaat dia berdecak pelan, meski pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti keinginan egois sang mantan senior di HOMRA.

Saruhiko tidak berniat menanyakan apa sekiranya benda yang Totsuka coba temukan, lagipula orang yang bersangkutan menunjukan gelagat aneh – seakan merasa bersalah pada dirinya. Sampai di sebuah _cat-cafe_ , sahabat baik Mikoto Suoh itu kegirangan, seraya melambai-lambaikan sebuah jam tangan yang amat dikenalinya. Itu _wrist-watch_ yang dulu ia berikan pada Misaki, kan?

"Yata- _kun_ kemarin menitipkan ini untuk dikembalikan padamu, tapi aku malah lupa menaruhnya di mana." Segurat ekspresi marah kontan muncul di wajah Saruhiko, alih-alih menerima apa yang terulur ke direksinya, dia malah membalik tubuh, dan berjalan menjauh setelah meminta Totsuka untuk membuangnya saja.

Namun, apa yang diucapkan Totsuka selanjutnya membuat ia menghentikan tapakan, serta-merta mengembalikan seluruh perhatian yang dimilikinya pada lelaki kalem tersebut. "Dia itu benar-benar bodoh. Yata- _kun_ tidak sadar, kalau yang kau khianati hanyalah HOMRA, bukan dirinya." Saruhiko diam seribu bahasa, pasalnya tak memiliki manisfestasi lisan yang cukup baik untuk dituturkan.

Kenapa ia harus mendengarkan kata-kata itu dari seorang Tatara Totsuka?

"Yata- _kun_ akan memakai jam ini lagi. Kupastikan hal itu."

Dia tak lagi punya alasan untuk tinggal lebih lama, jadi kali ini kakinya melangkah pergi tanpa ada yang mencegah. Saruhiko ingat bagaimana berserinya mimik muka Misaki di kala menerima benda itu darinya, dan sekarang hendak dibuang begitu mudahnya. Sampai di sudut gang yang sepi, sembari mengumpat ia meninju sembarang tembok, "ck, idiot sialan!"

Akan tetapi, bukankah dia sendiri yang menginginkan Yata Misaki agar membencinya seorang?

 _I beg your hate_ , kendati sebenarnya Saruhiko memohon afeksi yang berkontradiksi dengan benci.

 _Dan jika ini bukan cinta, maka tak ada–_

* * *

o

O

o

Tepat pada tujuh November.

Setelah setahun berlalu dengan dunia yang berwarna kembali menjadi abu-abu, Fushimi Saruhiko terkadang meloloskan senyuman tipis pada kesenyapan. Ia telah terbiasa menjalani hidup di luar kehadiran Misaki, tapi ada satu waktu ketika yang dia butuhkan cuma berbuat iseng, yakni menempatkan ciuman di bibir ranum itu.

Anggaplah itu hadiah ulang tahun yang diberikan Tuhan, tugas yang biasanya menumpuk dapat tuntas dengan cepat, bahkan anak buah yang kerapkali tidak bisa diandalkan sekarang menjadi kooperatif. Saruhiko sudah bebas dari pekerjaan di siang hari, dan dia putuskan untuk menikmati saat-saat langka seperti ini.

Melanglang buana tanpa tujuan yang jelas, tetapi tiap-tiap jejak kaki yang dia telusuri mengingatkan pada momen lama, di mana seluruhnya dihabiskan bersama Misaki. Taman bermain, sudut jalan yang sepi, lorong gang kecil, _game center_ , hingga restoran cepat saji yang dulu sering mereka kunjungi. Tatkala otaknya menciptakan imaji sosok yang sangat ia kenali memposisikan diri di sampingnya, pada detik yang bersamaan Saruhiko sadar, kalau rasa ini mendera begitu keras kepala.

Hantu yang berwujud Yata Misaki itu bertanya, "apakah kau bahagia?"

Ia cuma berdecak singkat sebagai tanggapan, "ck!"

Sial, bukan tiga-empat kali dia merasa semesta dan alam bawah sadarnya berkonspirasi, guna menciptakan lelucon yang Saruhiko tidak tahu di mana letak humornya – malah itu tak lain dari ironi belaka. Ini tidak berarti ia menyesali keputusan meninggalkan Misaki yang telah dibuatnya, cuma... bukankah ditipu oleh kenyataan merupakan sebuah fakta yang lumrah bagi manusia?

Tidak butuh menjadi genius untuk mengetahuinya.

Saruhiko tak yakin apakah dia menikmati kehidupannya yang sekarang, tapi ini lebih baik daripada kedua netranya melihat langsung Misaki yang ternyata bisa senang karena orang lain. Kekanakan sekali, memang. Tidak ada yang selamanya menjadi nomor satu, ia tahu hal itu. Jam-jam berlalu, tanpa sadar sudah mendekati penghujung hari, ia melangkah pulang tanpa membuahkan sesuatu yang berkesan.

Semua datar saja, sampai di kala indera visual dengan balutan lensa kacamata tersebut menangkap sosok Misaki, yang berjalan seorang diri di tengah kerumunan banyak orang. Tampak sama bosan dengan dirinya, dan ia memilih untuk tetap memandangi dari jauh semata. Apabila boleh Saruhiko membalas kalimat introgatif yang diberikan halusinasi tadi, maka dia bakal melontarkan pertanyaan yang serupa.

"Apakah kau bahagia?"

 _Dan jika ini bukan cinta, maka tak ada seorang pun–_

* * *

o

O

o

Ini hari yang menyebalkan, saat di mana Saruhiko memiliki waktu berlibur dari rutinitas membosankan, demam parah secara kurang ajar menyerang. Sekarang ia hanya bisa terbaring lemah, enggan menyulitkan orang lain untuk membantunya sekadar ke ruang pemeriksaan kesehatan – meski ia tahu Akiyama, Doumyouji, Hidaka, dan anak buahnya yang lain di _Scapter-Four_ takkan keberatan sekadar memanggil dokter atau membelikan resep obat.

Tiba-tiba saja secuil memori menghampiri, diingatnya dulu dia juga pernah dalam keadaan seperti ini, dan Misaki datang untuk merawatnya – kala itu si kacamata terkejut setengah mati atas kehadiran manusia lain yang seenak jidat menarik selimut tebalnya. Menjamin bahwa Saruhiko bisa beristirahat dengan damai, pasalnya ia selalu siap-siaga ketika dibutuhkan.

"Yata!" pertama kali ia memanggil untuk meminta jus buah berkarbonasi.

Sebutan pada nama itu yang kedua supaya dibawakan es krim, "Yata!"

"Ya –" lalu yang ketiga, belum sempat tuntas, pemuda yang dimaksud ancap memasuki kamarnya.

Misaki bersama wajah sumringah adalannya kontan bertutur, "kau ingin mengetesku atau apa? Tenang, aku memiliki pendengaran yang tajam dari ibuku. Kau tidurlah, tak perlu cemas." Menghela napas pelan, Saruhiko izinkan sebuah cekungan tipis lolos dari bibirnya. Lantas menyuruh pemuda ceria itu untuk menutup kembali jendela yang sebelumnya ia buka, dan terlelap tanpa memikirkan apapun.

Sekarang, kalau Saruhiko memanggilnya, apakah Misaki akan tergesa-gesa muncul?

Bukankah telinga anak Adam cebol itu memiliki akurasi yang tinggi?

"Mi-Misaki."

Sedemikian lirih dan menyedihkan, Saruhiko merasa sebagian dirinya yang lain mengkhianati dengan menjadi begitu emosional. Namun, sisi rasional yang tertinggal takkan membiarkan ia menipu kenyataan. Misaki tak akan datang, mana mungkin pemuda itu bakalan berlari terburu-buru sambil membawakan minuman soda dan _ice cream_ , lalu memasak makanan untuknya dengan campuran buah nanas.

Jangan becanda!

Syukurlah wakil ketua _Scepter-Four_ yang super menyebalkan tapi perhatian, datang memeriksa keadaannya. Saruhiko sebelumnya menduga, bisa jadi wanita itu curiga karena seluruh anggota klan biru merasa aneh tidak melihatnya berjalan keluar kamar – padahal hari ini ia libur. Sialnya, apa yang dikatakan Awashima Seri membuatnya tertegun, "tadi aku menerima telepon dari Kusanagi, dan meminta mengecekmu. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu kalau kau sedang sakit, yaa?"

Belum lagi irisan buah nanas yang turut dibawakan, ia gagal untuk bisa berdecak sebal seperti biasanya. Tidak, instingnya mengatakan, kalau Misaki-lah dalang dari semua itu – lelaki nomor dua klan HOMRA tersebut hanya mediatornya belaka. Diam, tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, pasalnya Saruhiko terlanjur disibukkan oleh pening yang diiringi segenap perasaan aneh menyergap.

Rindu.

Amarah.

Kebimbangan.

Fushimi Saruhiko benci menemukan dirinya tidak berdaya begini.

Kendati kesehatan membaik, hari yang terlanjur petang membuatnya memutuskan untuk berjalan di sekitar area _Scepter-Four_. Mungkin dia bosan terus-menerus mendekam dalam ruangan sempit yang itu-itu saja, maka biarkan Saruhiko menikmati observasi pada tempatnya bekerja dan tinggal di luar wewenang sebagai _third in command_ – hanya pemuda biasa yang mencoba mengenali keadaan sekeliling.

Lantas dari jendela di lantai dua, indera visualnya tertuju pasti pada seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya di muka gerbang. Otaknya terlalu mudah untuk mengidentifikasi siapa yang dimaksud, kendati pemuda itu sengaja menyembuyikan kepala dengan _hoody_ tebal, mengenakan kacamata hitam, dan menutupi mulutnya dengan masker. "Mi-Misaki?" ada nada ketidakyakinan pada intonasi rendahnya, bisa jadi itu cuma efek halusinasi yang disebabkan sakit.

Ah, peduli apa, dia ancap berlari ke balkon yang menjulang ke arah depan, dan saat dia sampai di situ, bertepatan pula sosok tersebut memutar badan, serta-merta melangkah meninggalkan. Tangan kirinya terangkat di udara, berusaha menggapai, tetapi yang bersentuhan dengan kulitnya semata-mata angin. Kontan berteriak, "tunggu dulu. Jangan pergi!" na'as, suara Saruhiko hanya mampu terdengar oleh sensori auditoriknya sendiri.

Harus ia bawa ke mana segala rasa yang berbaur jadi satu ini?

Rindu yang menyiksa.

Amarah yang tak tertahankan.

Kebimbangan yang berlanjut tanpa usai.

Fushimi Saruhiko benci menemukan dirinya tidak berdaya begini karena Yata Misaki.

 _Dan jika ini bukan cinta, maka tak ada seorang pun yang–_

* * *

o

O

o

Mimpi kerap dianggap sebagai manisfestasi dari hasrat yang selalu dipendam, oleh sebab itu Saruhiko tidak bisa menilai seberapa maunya ia kembali hidup berdua dengan Misaki, dan seluruh manusia lain yang ada di muka Bumi menghilang. Hanya ada mereka, di sebuah pulau yang tidak dikenali, dan jauh dari hiruk-pikuk dunia.

Namun, bagian otak logika dan harga dirinya maju terlebih dahulu, kendati merasa senang bertemu Misaki dalam bunga tidurnya di situasi yang dia ingini, Saruhiko takkan serta-merta luluh. "Ini mimpi," sungguh, ia mengucapkan dua kata tersebut berulangkali dengan tujuan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa apa yang terjadi waktu itu bukanlah kenyataan.

"Suatu saat kau akan terbangun dari mimpi, dan semua menghilang begitu gampang." Intonasi yang datar mewakili kesedihan dalam kalimat tersebut, Saruhiko sebenarnya sedang berupaya keras menipu perasaan yang terlanjur menetap lama – serta enggan memudar. Berharap ini tidak sekadar ilusi, dan dia takkan terjaga dengan dikawani kepedihan yang menjulang.

Toh, pada realita yang paling memuakkan sekalipun, Misaki selalu berada di atas segalanya.

Alarm membangunkan, Saruhiko membuka mata dengan pandangan sayu. Menghela-embuskan napas pelan, berlisan lirih, "nah, apa kubilang? Itu hanya mimpi," lalu bangkit dari pembaringan. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk telah menunggu untuk diselesaikan, ia tidak punya cukup waktu sekadar menikmati sisi rapuh. Dan dia tidak bisa meniadakan senyum, ketika tanpa sengaja bertemu Misaki yang mengatakan bermimpi aneh, sama persis seperti bunga tidurnya semalam – cuma dari persepsi yang berbeda.

Yaa, andai saja, waktu itu Misaki memohon padanya untuk tak meninggalkan kehidupan mereka, meminta agar keduanya terus bersama, jelas dia akan memberikan sebuah penawaran. Pindah ke luar kota, pergi membuang seluruh hal tentang raja maupun kekuatan anehnya, memulai semua dari awal lagi, serta menjadi kebutuhan paling utama bagi satu sama lain.

Tentu, Saruhiko Fushimi pasti setuju.

Jujur, kehidupan mereka yang sekarang memang bukan pilihan semata wayang, tapi itulah keputusan yang keduanya ambil. Namun, apabila ia bisa pulang ke masa lampau, hal tunggal yang akan diperbaikinya adalah, menolak mentah-mentah ajakan sahabatnya untuk bergabung dengan HOMRA – sebab sebelum momen tersebut, semua tepat sebagaimana mestinya. Saruhiko akan melupakan apa saja untuk Misaki, sayangnya pemuda yang bersangkutan tidak pernah memahami ini.

 _Dan jika ini bukan cinta, maka tak ada seorang pun yang tahu–_

* * *

o

O

o

"Nomor teleponmu tidak ada di ponselku," dengan semua bakat menyebalkan yang sudah mendarah-daging pada dirinya, dia menggunakan kesempatan super langka ini dengan sesuka hati. Bagaimana tidak, setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Misaki terlebih dahulu menghubunginya. Saruhiko yang sebelumnya asyik berjibaku dengan _file-file_ penting, kontan meninggalkan komputer kerjanya guna mencari sudut ruangan yang sepi.

Bohong, tentu saja. Alih-alih cuma nomor telepon, si _third in command_ dari klan biru ini bahkan hafal mati tanggal lahir, golongan darah, hingga tinggi badan Misaki – ukuran celana dalam pun boleh ditambahkan apabila masih terkesan wajar. Tampak seulas seringai jahat di bibir itu, menikmati sekali saat lawan bicaranya di seberang sana terdengar kesal. Ini hari yang bersejarah, ia jadi berpikir untuk menanam pohon apel di halaman belakang kantor utama.

"Aku bukan informanmu," jawabnya kesal, pasca mengetahui tujuan utama Misaki meneleponnya ternyata bukan untuk merekonsiliasi hubungan mereka, melainkan meminta bantuan untuk menemukan lokasi Anna Kushina yang diculik salah seorang anggota inti _Jungle_. Apalagi selanjutnya pemuda beriris netra _hazel_ itu menyebut-nyebut nama Mikoto, mendadak hancur _mood_ bahagia Saruhiko.

"Kumohon, aku tidak tahu siapa lagi yang bisa kumintai bantuan selain kau."

Tidak mempunyai pasokan respons verbal yang dapat dilisankan, Saruhiko kontan bungkam, menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, lantas berpikir sejenak. Jadi biarkan ia memutuskan saluran komunikasi secara sepihak, lalu setengah berlari menuju meja kerjanya, mencari serta merampungkan seluruh informasi yang dibutuhkan.

Dilematis menyerang tatkala hendak mengirimkan sebuah peta pada Misaki, tanpa mengetahui lelaki yang bersangkutan sedang misuh-misuh, dan menganggapnya tidak punya hati. Haruskah dia menambahkan pesan singkat di dalamnya, tapi apa? Di penghujung keputusan, Saruhiko memilih untuk tak menuliskan sepatah kata pun.

Drama penculikan berakhir dengan Kushina Anna terselamatkan, sekaligus menjadi raja merah yang baru. Seusai memberikan _salute_ , Saruhiko yang berhadapan langsung dengan Misaki sengaja mengabaikan lelaki _chibi_ itu di kala mau mengucapkan terimakasih. Alih-alih arogansi, ia cuma tidak mau menemukan dirinya sendiri menjadi bodoh dan kikuk di depan orang yang begitu penting baginya.

Terimakasih? Ah, idiot! Jangankan untuk hal sesimpel menemukan keberadaan seseorang, melakukan sesuatu yang semustahil menggapai bintang di angkasa pun bakalan dia coba realisasikan demi membahagiakan Misaki. Toh, seperti sebuah fakta yang tak terbantahkan, kalau Saruhiko hanya ingin menjadi satu-satunya sosok yang dapat ia andalkan.

 _Dan jika ini bukan cinta, maka tak ada seorang pun yang tahu menyebutnya–_

* * *

o

O

o

Satu, tetaplah tenang dan jangan terpancing hasrat sesat di hadapan Yata Misaki.

Dua, lakukan apapun untuk masuk ke jaringan _Jungle_ apabila misi ini gagal.

Demikian titah sang raja biru, yang diterimanya sebelum menjalankan operasi menghentikan lawan yang berniat mencuri batu _Dresden_ di menara Mitarashi. Bukan tanpa bukti kongkret Munakata Reisi memberikan perintah pertama nan ambigu pada Fushimi- _kun_ , mengingat perang mulut mereka saat ketiga klan sedang membahas masalah penting untuk menghadapi ketua _Jungle_ , Hisui Nagare. Biasanya kapten _Scepter-Four_ itu santai, tapi sesudah menyetujui aliansi dengan kubu silver dan merah, maka ia wajib bersikap tegas.

Sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir kembali, Saruhiko yang sekarang jauh lebih kalem di depan Misaki. Beberapa jam sebelumnya mereka dapat bekerja sama saat melawan Sukuna Dojo, dan tak pernah ada lagi perkelahian fisik di antara keduanya. Akan tetapi, memang, waktu mendapati orang yang pernah selalu menemaninya meninggikan pita suara, dia jadi gagal untuk tidak menanggapi dengan cara yang serupa.

Misi malam Natal dimulai.

"Kusanagi- _san_ , bahkan aku pun harus mengakui kehebatannya dalam hal ini."

Terimakasih pada Izumo Kusanagi yang menarik pelatuk dengan memuji Saruhiko, lalu sengaja meminta pendapat Misaki. Subjek wacana mereka saat ini setengah mati menahan semburat merah, atau anak buahnya, Ennomoto, yang membantunya menjalankan monitor kendali bakalan pucat pasi mendapati wajah tersipu malu itu.

Misi di menara Mitarashi mengikuti strategi yang diberikan si raja silver, Isyana Yashiro, rupanya berujung kegagalan. Oke, memang tidak menampik bahwa dia juga turut melakukan kesalahan teknis, harusnya Saruhiko mampu mendireksikan lawan pada tim yang sudah ditentukan. Maka di situlah dia, sebelum menjalankan tugas rahasia, menemui Misaki sekadar untuk berbasa-basi.

Entah apa yang membuatnya merasa harus memberitahu pemuda itu – atau lebih pas bila disebut berpamitan. Mirisnya, Misaki tak mampu mencerna dengan baik _clue_ yang ia berikan. Mungkin saja, barangkali, dia akan mati ketika semua belum berakhir, dan hal terburuknya yaitu, Saruhiko yang tidak lagi memiliki kesempatan untuk melihat ekspresi keki tersebut.

Jadi di sinilah Saruhiko berada sekarang, mempertaruhkan hidup dan mati kala bertarung lagi melawan Sukuna. Sempat ia tertawa pelan, begitu sadar telah menasehati seorang bocah tentang betapa kejamnya realita dunia. "Misaki?" indera visualnya spontan membulat sempurna, tatkala lelaki yang bersangkutan meneriakan namanya. Di luar kesadaran, bibirnya menciptakan cekungan tipis pada tiap-tiap sudut.

"Misaki!"

Luka di bagian paha menghambat pergerakannya, belum lagi kelelahan yang takkan mampu diabaikan, entah kekuatan dari mana yang membuat Saruhiko tetap mampu melemparkan pisau secara tepat ke arah Dojo Sukuna – tatkala anak kecil tersebut hampir menebaskan sabitnya ke arah Misaki. Ah, selama dia masih bernapas, maka tak ada seorang pun di muka Bumi ini yang boleh menyakiti lelaki pendek itu. Pernah sekali ia mengutuk diri sehabis melukai lengan anggota inti HOMRA yang bersangkutan – walau memang disengaja, tapi rasa bersalah tetap menggila.

Kerjasama tim mereka masih seapik biasanya, Sukuna kalah dengan telak.

"Aku akan mengatakan kalimat yang bisa dipahami oleh manusia bodoh sekalipun." Sebelum membiarkan Misaki pergi untuk melanjutkan tugas yang lain, perkataan tersebut terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Kikuk, pasalnya sudah tiga tahun terakhir ini Saruhiko tidak pernah mau menunjukan sikap pengertian pada orang lain.

Seraya tersenyum Misaki berucap, "yaa, kita bicara lebih banyak nanti." Lantas melambaikan tangan.

Kenapa Saruhiko harus menanti selama ini?

Tidak bisakah Misaki datang dan mengerti lebih cepat?

Ia nyaris berdiri di ambang keputusasaan tadi, seperti dulu, saat Misaki belum menemukannya.

 _Dan jika ini bukan cinta, maka tak ada seorang pun yang tahu menyebutnya sebagai–_

* * *

o

O

o

Pasca pertemuan mereka yang tidak disengaja beberapa hari yang lalu di taman bermain, pemuda berkacamata anggota _Scepter-Four_ ini uring-uringan. Misaki mengajaknya untuk _hang-out_ , dan dia pun menyetujui gagasan tersebut – asal memiliki waktu luang, begitu katanya. Padahal anak lelaki berambut cokelat-kemerahan itu berjanji akan menghubunginya, tapi sampai saat ini satu panggilan masuk dari orang yang bersangkutan belum ada Saruhiko terima.

Haruskah ia menelepon terlebih dahulu, lalu mengatakan bahwa besok Saruhiko bisa mengambil libur, dan pergi jalan-jalan dengannya? Kok, yaa, terkesan agresif sekali. Akan tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi, rasa rindu di dadanya meluap-luap makin menjadi. Seandainya saja di taman bermain kemarin tidak ada anak-anak kecil, maka yakin saja dia bakalan mencium ganas bibir Misaki.

Bersamaan berpindahnya arah jarum jam, seiring itu pula _mood_ -nya makin memburuk. Sedari tadi terus-menerus menggerutu _random_ , ekspresi wajahnya jauh lebih seram daripada Awashima yang lagi terkena period, kecepatan mengetiknya pada _keybord_ komputer sangat menakutkan, semua anak buahnya memilih cari aman dengan tidak membuat kesalahan sekecil atom pun – kalau masih sayang nyawa, sebaiknya mundur teratur.

Namun, segalanya berubah ketika ponselnya berdering penuh urgensi, melihat deretan nomor yang tertera di layar, dan Saruhiko ancap beranjak dari posisi duduknya untuk mencari ruangan yang sepi. Menjawab telepon masuk tersebut dengan nada malas yang disertai secuil kedustaan, "Ck, kenapa kau telepon sekarang? Aku lagi sibuk." Dasar _tsundere_ level profesional!

"Kau ada waktu besok? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke bar yang direkomendasikan Chitose."

 _Thank goodness!_

 _Pride_ -nya mau dititip ke mana kalau langsung semangat mengiyakan, "bagaimana, yaa, kerjaanku –"

"Tapi kalau kau tidak bisa, aku akan pergi dengan Kamamoto atau Kusanagi- _san_ saja."

"Ja-jangan! Ooh, iya, besok rupanya hari libur kerjaku." Ah, peduli setan dengan harga diri.

Sebelum memutuskan saluran telekomunikasi, Misaki berjanji akan menunggunya di depan gerbang _Scepter-Four_. Semenit berlalu dengan Saruhiko yang tetap menebar senyum ambigu, dunia harus tahu kalau dia sedang berbahagia, lantas kembali ke meja kerjanya untuk menyelesaikan laporan. "Ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran, tatkala Benzai dan rekan-rekan yang lain menatapnya penuh selidik.

Ke mana perginya makhluk buas berkacamata yang mengerikan tadi?

Saat melihat Misaki dalam wujud yang sedikit lebih dewasa menantinya di muka pagar utama, ia sadar cukup banyak perubahan yang terjadi, tapi itu tidak pernah berlaku pada perasaannya. Tatkala pemuda yang bersangkutan tersenyum dan memfokuskan seluruh atensi yang dimilikinya pada Saruhiko, lelaki jangkung tersebut yakin kalau rasa yang mendiami gusar dadanya memang pantas untuk dipertahankan.

Jadi di situlah mereka, alih-alih berada pada sebuah _pub_ ternama, keduanya berakhir dengan jalan-jalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Bartender di bar tersebut bersikeras untuk tidak memberikan Misaki minuman beralkohol, sebab pemuda yang dimaksud terlihat seperti anak sekolahan – meski telah memperlihatkan kartu identitas diri, tetap saja ditolak. Kala itu Saruhiko tak mampu sama sekali menahan tawa, dia juga turut berkomentar kejam, "anak kecil sebaiknya minum _cola_ saja."

Ujung-ujungnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengulang kebiasaan lama di waktu usia yang lebih muda. Menonton film, makan di restoran cepat saji, membahas berbagai hal konyol, mampir sebentar ke taman bermain, mendengarkan musik, Saruhiko sudah lama menantikan momen seperti ini kembali dalam hidupnya. Dia takkan mau lagi kehilangan warna-warni yang sempat memudar, lalu hanya menyisakan hitam-putih. Misaki adalah semua yang ia cari, ingini, dan butuhkan.

Entah kenapa, Fushimi Saruhiko dapat sebebas mungkin menjadi dirinya sendiri di hadapan Misaki.

Tak ada keraguan, tanpa kecanggungan.

Tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali ia melihat pemandangan seluruh kota di malam hari, sekarang lampu-lampu yang menerangi jauh lebih meriah daripada sebelumnya. Netra _hazel_ yang berbinar cerah, senyum ceria yang terukir sempurna di wajahnya, membuat Saruhiko gagal mempertahankan kontrol diri. Jari-jemarinya menangkup pipi Misaki, seketika menempatkan ciuman pada bibir tipis tersebut. Kening mereka saling tertaut setelah itu, masing-masing tetap memejamkan mata.

Misaki terlebih dahulu bersuara, "kenapa?" meminta penjelasan dari kecupan manis itu.

Saruhiko terus bungkam, otaknya sibuk mencari-cari alasan. Sebaiknya dia jujur saja akan perasaannya, ini waktu yang paling tepat, tapi masih bingung bagaimana cara yang pas untuk memberitahu Misaki agar benar-benar paham. Yaa, harus diucapkan dengan kalimat yang orang idiot sekalipun dapat mengerti dengan mudah. Menghela napas terlebih dahulu sebelum berlisan pasti...

"Karena aku mencintaimu dari dulu, sekarang, hingga seterusnya."

 _Dan jika ini bukan cinta, maka tak ada seorang pun yang tahu menyebutnya sebagai apa._

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ** _A/N_** : Hello, salam kenal sebelumnya! Saya pendatang baru di _fandom_ ini.

Duh, awalnya saya berpikir kalau kumpulan _drabble_ ini gak bakalan melebihi 3K, tahu-tahu begitu selesai, malah jauh dari perkiraan awal. Sebelumnya saya tidak pernah membuat _fic-fic_ pendek _headcanon_ yang termuat dalam _oneshot_ sebanyak ini, mungkin _hints_ SaruMi yang bertebaran membuat saya terlalu berkobar.

Ditambah lagi sering ngebahas betapa imutnya kapal ini dengan **Jiro** , saya jadi semangat empat lima. /lambai tangan ala _miss universe_ ke doi. /dikeplak!

Terakhir, bersediakah memberikan _review_? Saya tunggu.

Salam,

Pixie YANK Velvet.


End file.
